polandballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wartonball
Wartonball is a communist country located in East Atheist|friends = North Koreaball Chinaball Iranball Syriaball Russiaball Zimbabweball Turkmenistanball Serbiaball Sudanball Palestineball Vietnamball Fijiball (We both hate Australia) Venezuelaball Argentinaball Azerbaijanball Lebanonball Cubaball Boliviaball South Sudanball Belarusball (Russia's girlfriend!) Nicaraguaball Rastvaniaball Caribbean communist just like Cuba! Dalawoball (sometimes) Modwakaball|image = Wartonball wants war.png|enemies = Everyone!!!! I will nuke yuo all!!!! USAball UKball Canadaball Australiaball New Zealandball Philippinesball Brazilball Italyball Franceball Germanyball Spainball NepalRawr Israelcube Japanball South Koreaball Bulgariaball Tringapore Egyptball Estoniaball Lithuaniaball Saudi Arabiaball Netherlandsball Belgiumball Liberiaball Somaliaball Polandball Indiaball Irelandball Greeceball Mexicoball UAEball Yemenball Narbot Islandball Latviaball Austriaball Hungaryball Ukraineball (I SUPPORT RUSSIA, CAPITALIST PIG!) Bahrainball Afghanistanball Taiwanball (Fake China!) Armeniaball El Kadsreball ISISball Vicnoraball Pansauratangle 1984 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE! Dalawoball (sometimes) Angolaball Barokiapyramid Schelipoerystriangle Petchistanball YinYangiaball Achistanball Omanball Palauball|likes = Communism|hates = Capitalism|intospace = Yes|bork = War war|food = Gorota|status = USAball is currently beating him.|notes = FRON JAIK BATTON!!}}Oceania. His nukes are powerful than others. Relationships Friends (Utomi) North Koreaball - Buddy who can into nukes. We will both take down all the capitalist pigs. He is of communist like me! We will both also take down the whole world. He is way better than Fake Korea, even though they're both friends since 2018. Chinaball - Good friends with Russia. He is also of communist. Iranball - One of the best Middle Eastern countries ever. Helps me take down evil burger. Syriaball - We both hate France and Germany Russiaball - Putin hates stupid burger lover. DEFEND VODKA! Zimbabweball - Also of Burger Remover Turkmenistanball - He is friends with North Korea. We both hate USAball. Also thanks for helping me defeat Israel in WW2. Serbiaball - Balkan friend. Sudanball - Best African country. Palestineball - Thanks for being friends with me, it'll help our relationships stronger against those dogshit capitalist pigs. Vietnamball - Good ol' communist! But yuo are neutral over USA. Venezuelaball - We are both enemies of capitalist pig. Helped me take over the world as well. Argentinaball - We both hate UK for stealing your water. Azerbaijanball - We are both enemies of that bratty idiot Lebanonball - I will also of savings yuo from evil kebab remover as well. Cubaball - Commie from the Caribbean! We help each other take down filthy capitalist pigs. Boliviaball - We're both enemies of that capitalist pig, I agree with you, he is an imperialist. South Sudanball - Sudan's brother! Belarusball - Girlfriend of best Slavic country! Nicaraguaball - Central American friend who wants to take down capitalist pig. Neutral (Gariteno) Fijiball - We both hate Australia. But stop being burger puppet! Enemies (Zafi) USAball - Worst enemy ever. FUCKINGS YUO FOR BEATING ME IN THE 2009 WORLD CUP! YOU ALWAYS THREATEN US TO BEAT US IN YOUR AND OUR BATTLES!!!! REMOVE BURGER! REMOVE DEMOCRANCY! I'LL OF KILLINGS YUO! UKball - HYEHYEHYE YUO CANNOT INTO GOOD QUEEN, AND STOP SUPPORTING ALL THE CAPITALIST PIGS Canadaball - CAPITALIST PIG! REMOVE EH! '''These imperialists always say eh! * What?! Not another communist countryball Stop helping my enemies, eh! * Stoopid vaka! (Punches Canada) * OUCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Australiaball - '''STOOPID COCKSUCKER! REMOVE KANGAROO! New Zealandball - Austalian puppet pig! Philippinesball, Estoniaball, Lithuaniaball, Liberiaball, Latviaball and Palauball - American puppet pigs! Brazilball - Another capitalist pig. REMOVE HUE!!!! South Koreaball - All time opponent. She wants her clay back. She is also known as Fake Korea, also, I support North Korea, the one who hates her! I hate her for WW2. Category:Oceania Category:Communist Category:World War II Category:Need Icon Category:Wartonball Category:Wartonese Speaking Countryballs Category:Burger removers Category:Pro Palestine Category:Anti Israel Category:Pro Kosovo Category:ISIS Removers Category:Anti Guyish Category:Anti Gachamania Category:Anti El Kadsre Category:Anti USA Category:Anti Japan